::Fullfiling Destiny::
by Mrs.Sumpter
Summary: Four girls were given the power to control Mother Nature at birth. They have a destiney to live out. And all they can think about is passing the ninth grade.
1. Showing Off

Heya, I'm Mrs.Sumpter and welcome to :: Fulfilling Destiny::. I just had this wild idea for a story so I decided to sit down and write. Tell me if you enjoy it, if not I'll leave. 

***

"Must … concentrate…." Liia thought to herself, her head throbbing. The 15 year olds turquoise eyes narrowed as she focused on the ground she was kneeling on. A slight breeze ruffled her black and red hair and distracted her slightly. 

Normally splitting the ground and causing a mini earthquake was as simple as pie for Liia Kekepanii. 'Easy Peezy' as Liia liked to say. But for some reason, she was struggling.

"Gee maybe its all these people STARING at me…" Liia thought to herself, quickly lifting her eyes to sneak a glance at the crowd that was forming. She shook her head and forced her mind to think about one thing at a time. "Why is this not working?"

She lifted her hands form the ground and rubbed them together. The mob of little children whispered in anticipation, pissing Liia off. She hated crowds, why did she even let Dentelle talk her into this in the first place? She licked her lips and replaced her hands on the dew-covered field, palms down. Squinting at the blades of grass she saw past them, her eyes looking deep into the brown soil and woven roots of the century year old trees.

"Finally. I'm in." She whispered to no one in particular, as she began the process she had grown to enjoy. Her turquoise eyes slowly mutated, taking the color of the mud and rocks she was peering at, twenty feet below the surface. The little children gasped, taking a few steps backwards, wanting to get away from Liia.

Liia ignored the shouts of fear and concentrated on the soil beneath her body, willing it to separate and move. She used her mind to tear the ground in two pieces, to create a small crack in the ground. Big enough to entertain the kids and small enough to not piss off the grumpy elders.

Done.

A split in the earth formed in front of her, about 4 feet long and a few inches wide. 

Perfect.

The children clapped in amazement, their faces light up in shock. Slowly they dispersed, running home to tell their parents of the show they had just seen. Unsatisfied, Liia stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees. She frowned at the ground, not too happy that she had been denied access at first. But a raspy voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"That was so cool gurl." Dentelle said happily, walking towards Liia from the back of the now mostly disappeared crowd.

 Dentelle was 15; same as Liia and looked like a mix of her sister and her brother. She had shoulder length green hair with midnight blue streaks in it that stuck out in odd places, almost as if she hadn't combed it that morning. Come to think of it, she probably hadn't. Her narrow eyes were identical to her twin sister Miriams'. She and her sis were one year older than their annoying brother Joseph, making them the oldest kids in the Lemayon family. She smirked her trade marked smirk as she patted her best friend of the shoulder in congratulations.

"Easy Peezy." Liia mumbled, not tearing her eyes off the ground for one second. She was mad. "Wait a second…" she thought to herself, smiling slightly. "I'm mad at the ground? Why the hell am I mad at the ground? Just 'cause it didn't want to be cut down the middle, didn't want to be accessed by someone with the power to destroy it? That's kinda stupid of me…." She laughed mentally at herself. 

Liia had always had a respect for the Earth, even though many people liked to think other wise, the Earth was alive and it had feelings. That's why she had the power that she had. The power to use the earth, the ground the dirt and the trees. She was given her gift by the gods because they knew she'd use it wisely. It was the same reason her three friends were given their gifts, because the gods knew that they would use them properly.

Liia Kekepanii, Dentelle Lemayon, Miriam Lemayon and Clarity Kemah. The Chosen Four. God, what a cheesy name.

It is an ancient legend passed down from generation to generation of the Tikani Tribe that four girls of the same age that all respected Mother Earth would be born with such wonderful and beautiful powers that they would be able to change the world. And at the moment, the 'chosen four' were worried about not passing their grade nine exams. 

"Where are the others?" Liia asked, finally looking up into the minty green eyes of her slightly taller friend. 

"Well, Clarity and Miriam are with the boys," Dentelle reported with a little sigh. "As usual…" Liia led the way as they walked down the old path to the cliffs, the windiest place in the entire village. Liia had gotten her practice in, now it was Dentelles turn. 

"Man I am so freaked out about this stupid tests that they're making us take. And did you know we're supposedly going to be leaving home after them so we can 'save man kind'? What kind of corny idea is that…" Dentelle mumbled angrily, climbing up and over a huge log that had fallen across the path. Her uniform shorts got caught on a branch and she rolled her eyes in disbelief. Tugging and tearing she struggled to pull them off the enemy branch. Liia just laughed and gave them a swift yank that ripped them away from the tree.

" Well I'll be leaving home all right, but it aint going to be to save man kind." Liia said cockily, smiling knowingly to her comrade. 

"Yeah, good luck with that whole escaping into freedom thing. Call me crazy but I don't think the Elders will go for it." Dentelle said scornfully, her dislike of the elders clear. 

"Always so cynical Dentelle. You gotta try to look for the bright side of things. Find the silver lining." Liia preached the old sayings, her optimistic side shining through. She pushed an overgrown tree branch out of the way, and letting it swing back into place behind her. Dentelle ducked just in time, avoiding a trip to the hospital.

"What can I say, I'm the resident sadistic bitch." Dentelle laughed as she picked up the pace to keep up with Liia. Fortunately they were nearing the cliffs, only a few feet away. But a voice made them stop in their tracks.

"Time for a little hocus pocus, eh?" A familiar boys voice asked from the trees beside them. A short teen with red and black hair and the exact same eyes at Liia stepped out from the shadows, his arms held behind his head.

"What the hell? What do you want loser?" Liia demanded of her younger brother Ozuma. 

"Just waiting for you to come by. I've been bored out of my mind since we were sent back from Japan." He said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulder as a few more people stepped out from the shadows. Four more people to be exact. Two boys, two girls. Dunga and his smaller sister Clarity, and Miriam and her shorter brother Joseph.

" Screw individual, how about a little group practice. The 'Chosen Four' working together for once. See what we can really do?" The tall, blue haired girl offered, scratching her nose and smiling confidently.

"Yeah, see if we can wreak a little havoc…" Clarity said, smiling innocently, as her baby blonde hair flowed with the wind. Her hazel eyes twinkled with the idea of chaos. It was her favorite thing to cause. 

Knowing exactly what her friend was thinking, Miriam nudged her painfully in the ribs and gave her a stern look. One of those, don't even go there looks. 

"Ok _mother_, I'll stop." Clarity teased, rubbing her stomach and looking back to Liia and Dentelle. "So how about it? A little walk down the Serendipity Pond, put in a little practice before the 'Sacred Test'…" 

Liia looked skeptically at the boys who were staring at her expectantly. After all, Liia was the leader of the Chosen Four. Looking away she sighed in defeat.

"Whatever." She turned on her heel and walked purposely towards the narrow path that led down the side of the cliff. 

"Yay!" Clarity yelled, throwing her hands up into the air and following her leader. The others ran after them laughing and talking and attempting to push each other off the side of the cliff.

**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

They were a team, whether they liked it or not. They were chosen when they were born, given a destiny to fulfill. No choices, no options. They were best just to go along with it. 

Liia Kekepanii, the one born of the most legendary family in Tikani Tribes history. The Kekepanii family always produced strong willed, determined and passionate warriors. 

Clarity Kemah, the one born of a mischievous family. One of the most daring families in Tikani Tribes history. The children were always cunning, resourceful and talented in almost everything they do. 

Miriam Lemayon and Dentelle Lemayon, the one hundredth set of twins in the Lemayon family. The Lemayon family was legendary for being physically and mentally ready for any challenge. Strong of heart and soul. Destined for great things.

Together these four girls had powers beyond belief, beyond what they knew and understood. Their lives were laid out for them, ready to be lived. Dangers, tragedies and tests lay ahead. 

Talk about teen angst.

**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**- **-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

***

Anyway, don't forget to review; I work friggen hard on this. Well… actually I didn't… 

Please review!!

 |

\/


	2. United For the First Time

Hello everyone! I was so happy to hear that people liked my story! So I rushed to write another chapter! I hope you all like it; I had a blast writing it.

*

*

            *

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Trudging through the forest to get to a legendary pond proved to be more difficult than the mini mob had thought. 

The four girls had only ever been to Serendipity Pond twice before, the first time was on the day they were born and the second was when they had snuck off from school together on their 13th birthday. 

"Oh… my… god…. Why are we going to this stupid pond anyway?" Miriam grunted irritably from the middle of the group. She yelped in surprise as she felt her body jerk forward. Falling flat of her butt she realized she hadn't seen a huge root that was poking out of the ground behind her.

"It was your idea you blue-haired-brainiac. Your stupid, ill-thought idea." Dentelle snapped angrily from the end of the line. Pulling a twig out from her hair she growled in frustration. Blinded by anger she didn't even see Miriam sprawled out across the path, looking for a way to get back up on her feet. With a plop, Dentelle took a face dive into the mud. 

Using her fore arms she pushed herself out of the mud and sat down on Miriam's legs. "Niiiiice…." She moaned sarcastically, using her hand to squeegee the mud off her face. Ozuma laughed as he walked around them, continuing down the path, pulling leaves out of his hair.

"Comon slackers!!" Liia yelled impatiently from the front of the line, to the annoyance of pretty much everyone.

"Shut it Liia!" Joseph called out, giving Dentelle a hand up. Unfortunately he just wasn't strong enough, and was a little too short. But he did succeed in falling down beside her. Dunga just rolled his eyes and reached out to help the girls up.

"Ok then, I withdraw my offer of going to the stupid pond. I want to go home!" Miriam whined, grabbing Dunga's outstretched hand. Peering at her butt she discovered that there were two blobs of mud that looked suspiciously like eyes staring back at her. "Nice, now if you look at my ass," She turned her backside to her brother for emphasis. "It looks back." 

Joseph threw his head back and laughed manically, grabbing a tree trunk to hold him up. But with a quick kick in the ass from Dunga he was trying to catch up with the others.

"Comon!" this time Liias voice was accompanied by Claritys as the two girls called, irritated, from 30 feet away.

"Were here so stop complaining." Clarity yelled, pulling a few branched towards her so everyone could see.

On the other side was the most beautiful sight ever. There was a crystal clear waterfall off to the right, which poured noisily down into a small pond that was surrounded by lush grass, and blooming flowers. On the opposite side of the pond the grass gave way to some sand and gravel, which lined the edge of a cliff. Serendipity Pond was apparently located on the edge of a fifty-foot high mountain that had a beautiful view of the village they all lived in. A slight wind drifted in from the sky, blowing the girls hair everywhere. To Miriams delight there was a fire ring directly across the pond from the waterfall, already lit with embers and flickering flames. 

"Lets work some magic girls." Liia whispered to the other three as soon as she heard them run up behind her. 

The boys slowly walked over to the side of the pond where there were a few logs laying around, perfect for sitting on. This was the first time they had ever been to the sacred pond, and they were completely dumbstruck. They watched in awe as the four girls took their places, subconsciously knowing exactly what to do.

Liia silently kneeled down in one of the patches of flowers by the side of the pond, closing her eyes and taking a deep sniff.

"My god, theses smell beautiful." She whispered to herself, plucking a pretty red one and tucking it behind her ear. She slowly looked up and saw Clarity taking position on the opposite side of the pond. 

Clarity knelt down at the edge of the pond, closing her eyes and dipping her hands into the water. It was identical to the temperature of the air, almost feeling as if it wasn't really there. She smiled in spite of herself as her body began to relax.

"This is what I was meant to do." She thought to herself, looking to her friends to see if they had the same reaction. Sure enough, Dentelle was taking in the view from the side of the cliff.

Looking down, she could see the ground, so very far away. Dentelle stood with her feet touching the edge of the cliff, her senses heightened to there fullest. She looked up and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair. Since she was a little kid she had always enjoyed the soothing sensation of the wind. It was something that would never leave her. 

Miriam felt the same way about fire. As she stood before the embers of the little fire she smiled contently. Fire had always been her best friend. When she felt alone and abandoned, there was always fire, warming her and keeping her company. She looked up to find the others stealing glances of each other.

"Are we ready?" Miriam asked in a hushed voice, afraid to scare anyone out of their daydreams. They looked over to Miriam, their faces set in determination. It was time for the rhyme they had been taught when they were very young.  

"Yes." The other three whispered, closing their eyes and turning their bodies towards their individual elements. 

"Together four, shall succeed." Dentelle began the legendary chant, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. They could feel it in their fingertips. A numbing sensation. The process they were born to perform had begun.

"And those great four, together we be." Miriam continued, now her body feeling the heat of the ancient past. Simultaneously the four girls reached out to their elements. Dentelle raised her hand out into the air, the winds suddenly getting stronger and faster. Her hair whipped around her face and she smiled lightly. Miriam slid her hand into the center of the fire, her ancient powers turning the burning pain into a light, tickling feeling. She bit her lip to keep from grinning too much. Clarity placed the palm of her hand on the still surface of the pond. Her long blonde hair touched the water and a pleasant shiver when down her spine as the water began to churn restlessly. Liia slapped her palms down onto the ground and breathed in the scent of the dirt and moss. She felt her hands begin to vibrate, her hair lifting slightly on her head.

"Mother Nature, hear our plea." Clarity commanded, her silky voice washing over everyone. The mutation began; their eyes reflected their elements. Miriams normally mint green eyes burned bright red and oranges, with a flicker of yellow. Dentelles identical eyes went eerily clear with dancing wisps of silver. Liias turquoise eyes blinked, returning once again to their muddy state. And Claritys beautiful hazel eyes were washed with a clear aquamarine, as waves of white spiraled through them.

The ground shook and shifted. The winds raged and howled. The water rose gracefully into the air. The fire grew brighter and stronger.

It was time.

"And grant us access into thee." Liia shouted with authority, needing to be herd above the noise. The ground shook more violently as she stood and raised a hand into the air. "Ground!" She screamed, the land beneath her feet splitting apart and rising into the air.

"Water!" Clarity screeched, imitating her leader. The water rose in a column into the air, intertwining with the pillar of dirt and moss.

"Fire!" Miriam bellowed, waving an arm into the air, a river of fire flowing up and joining its fellow elements.

"WIND!" Dentelle finished, turning on her heel. The boys gasped as she levitated slightly off the ground, her hair whipping violently around her, and added her power to the others.

"With pure of heart and strength of soul, the elements unite to save us all!" They all yelled together, the words echoing hauntingly. 

You could feel the energy in your bones.

The four elements intersected and joined together, rising higher and higher into the sky. The four girls slowly walked towards each other, not taking their eyes off the phenomenon that was taking place above them.

"UNITE!" They roared together, arms rose as they held each other's hands. 

With a flash of blinding light the column of dirt, water, fire and air combined into a ball of energy, glowing so brightly that you couldn't look directly at it. 

"Three…" Liia counted down under her breath, only loud enough for her fellow girls to hear.

"Two…" Clarity joined, taking a deep breath and squeezing Miriams hand a little harder.

"One." Dentelle and Miriam finished off, bracing for impact. 

The four girls were blown off their feet as the ball of raw energy imploded, sending shockwaves in every direction. The trees leaned back against the wind, their trunks squealing in protest. The water splashed everywhere, soaking the boys who lay amazed on the ground. The fire roared angrily into the air. The ground shook so violently that the girls were unable to pull themselves up, so they just lay there immobile. 

And then it stopped.

Liia opened one eye and checked to see if it was safe. The water had settled, the fire returned to embers and small flames, the wind died down and the ground stopped moving.

"We have GOT to do that more often!" Clarity declared breathlessly from Liias right.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Anyway, please review!!! Any criticism reviews are accepted (I may hunt you down and kill you but I'll still accept them) and I love reviews telling me how much I 'suck'. 

Review     

   |

  \/


	3. The Test Begins

HELLO my faithful readers! And welcome to any new ones! Ok, so if you haven't picked up on it yet, there is NO beybladeing in this story. I just use the characters in the story! So instead of them being teammates, they're friends. Anyway, I'm trying to think of some ay to bring the blade breakers into the story but I haven't thought of it yet…. Anyway if you finish reading and have an idea on how I can pull them into the story, let me know in your review!!!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Have fun?" An elderly man with gray hair asked the group of teenagers, causing them to stop in their tracks.

The trip back to the village had taken nowhere as long as the trip there, considering how happy and energetic they now were. They had run back into the village yelling and giggling and having fun. They were so self involved that they hadn't even noticed everyone looking at them. Children hid behind their mommies and adults gave them stern looks.

But now, as the elder crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, they stopped talking and realized just how much attention they were getting.

"Uh… what do you mean?" Liia asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She smiled weakly as the old man gave her a disapproving look.

"We… we… we…" Dentelle stammered, running a hand through her messed up hair.

"Boys," He said solemnly, nodding his head towards Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga. "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to talk to the girls alone." The boys nodded vigorously and took off at a run, happy to have an excuse to leave. "Ladies, if you wouldn't mind stepping inside." He said, turning and opening the door to his one story home.

The girls shot nervous glances at each other and stepped inside, following the elder. He led them down a narrow hallway into a wide room, with no furniture.

"Please sit." He motioned for them to sit on the floor. Blindly obeying him they plopped down on the ground.

"Now because of the events that took place today at Serendipity Pond…" He began quietly, but Dentelle cut him off.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" She blurted anxiously, slapping a hand over her mouth. The elder raised and eyebrow and sat down in front of them.

"Who are you kidding? You created a second sun out there today! For gods sake if you didn't do that then who did?!" he joked, placing his hands in his lap.

"Uh…" Clarity tried to think fast, but the Elder continued to speak.

" The elders met and we believe you are ready for your Test." He said, a slight smile emerging on his ace. The girls took this as a good sign.

"Cool." Miriam said, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"So when are we talking about? In one week, two weeks?" Dentelle asked, leaning back and resting on her elbows.

"Tonight." He said happily, jumping up onto his feet, startling the girls. They sat in awe, frozen from shock.

"Wha-what do you mean 'tonight'?" Clarity stammered, slowly getting up onto her feet and brushing her legs off. Liia followed suit.

"You don't mean, tonight-tonight do you?" She asked nervously, running a hand through her pitch black hair.

"Of course I mean tonight-tonight, what other tonight is there?" He laughed in an ancient voice, ushering them out of the room. Dentelle and Miriam just walking like zombies, there minds playing the word 'tonight' over and over again. At the door way the elder opened the door and gently pushed them all outside.

"Oh, and don't forget to wear your birth uniforms. Your parents will know what I mean."

***

"Liia get your butt down here!" Ozuma yelled up the stairs, clearly annoyed. 

"Ozuma, you can't make me go!" She screeched in a squeaky voice. Ozuma rolled his eyes and stomped up the stairs. 

"You're a real bugger you know that?" Ozuma growled, knocking on the door to his sister bedroom.

" I look stupid." She whined, opening the door a bit. It was just enough for Ozuma to see his sisters head.

Her hear was pulled up into a twist with strands of red hanging loose. A white lily was tucked above her left ear, setting off the blackness of her tresses. The prettiest part by far was her eyes, which were more strikingly turquoise than usual. She had them lined in thick black eyeliner and her eyelashes were somehow double as long as they usually were.

"You look great, I don't know what you're talking about." He said, rolling his eyes and opening the door all the way.

This was the first time Ozuma had ever seen his sister in a dress. And he was beginning to think she should wear them more often.

Liias dress was perfect for her. It completely suited her element. The fabric was a mossy green silk with gold and brown vines embroidered onto it. It had a traditional Asian collar, and no sleeves. The top half was form fitted and suited her perfectly. At the waistline it flared and ended just above the knees. A slit down the front that reached up to the waist revealed brown cotton shorts. The whole look was stunning, especially on her. 

"You look wonderful Liia."

***

" I look wonderful!" Clarity squealed, spinning on her heel. She admired her self in the mirror, striking various silly poses.

Her outfit was absolutely beautiful on her, accenting everything that was pretty about Clarity.

Her baby blonde hair flowed like water down to her knees, slightly wavy like always. It sparkled in the light, just like the silver eye shadow she was wearing. Her dress colour matched her element perfectly. It was a turquoise with sliver lines shimmering through it. The top was perfectly fitted with flowing sleeves that were longer than her arms. A starch white strip of cotton fabric was wrapped around her waist, tied into a big bow at the back. Below the waist the dress loosened and reached down to the floor. Two slits that ran from the floor to her waist, one on either side of her, showing that she was wearing baggy white cargo pants underneath the dress. 

She blew a kiss to the mirror one more time before running out of her room.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

***

"How the hell do you figure this is going to be fun?" Miriam snapped at her twin sister as she brushed her long blue hair. Flipping it over her shoulder impatiently she began to work on her makeup.

"Think about it. We're about to take a test that will change out lives forever, that will have a lasting impression on us. We haven't studies AT ALL for this Test… if that's not fun than what is!?" Dentelle squealed excitedly, pulling her silver dress on over her head. However something was stuck and she could pull it on completely or get it off. She ran helplessly around the room, banging into furniture and yelling incoherent sentences.

"Get over here idiot!" Miriam yelled to her sister, grabbing her arm as she ran by.

"Mkflapmalipt!" Dentelle yelled desperately from inside the dress, jumping around like a moron. Miriam rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottom of the dress. With one swift yank she pulled the dress down, freeing her sister. Dentelle thanked her and repositioned it.

Dentelles outfit was purely silver. The top was strapless and fitted to her body. At the waist a long strip of white fabric was tied around her waist, knotted at her side. The skirt of the dress was cut bellow the knees and had a fringe of white ribbon.

"Yours is better than mine." Miriam whined, frowning at her outfit that laid across the bed.

Miriam was the most unique of them all. It wasn't even a dress. There were two pieces to her outfit, pants and a top. The top was tight fitted and red. Orange and yellow flamed were embroidered along the bottom, really reflecting her element. The pants were straight seamed and were made of dark gray cotton. Halfway up the left leg three stripes, red orange and yellow, were sown around it. 

Miriam wrinkled her nose as she changed into it, and then slipped on some running shoes.

"Want me to do your hair?" Dentelle asked her sister, jumping onto the bed. Dentelle had done her hair while Miriam had changed. 

She had taken a hairbrush to it and pulled it back into two braids. Miriam nodded in defeat as she took one last glance at her reflection.

"This day sucks."  
***

"This is the most important day in the history of the Tikani Tribe." The Chief of the village said in a loud voice. There was no need though, considering everyone present was hanging onto his every word.

The whole village had gathered at Serendipity Pond. Parents and children were seated along the edge of the woods, listening to the chief talk. The 'Chosen Four' were standing beside him, fidgeting nervously. 

Liia was digging a hole in the ground with the toe of her shoe, Miriam was playing nervously with a strand of her hair, Clarity was staring at the ground, refusing to look at anyone and Dentelle was biting her lip, as she looked at all the people who had gathered. None of them were listening to a thing the chief was saying. 

"The Chosen Four have displayed their talents in public, and just as the ledged reveals, this means they are ready for The Test." He explained, motioning to the girls. Clarity blushed slightly as a few of the boys winked at her.

"Holy crap, I'm going to die. I'm going to die, right here, right now. Right in front of all theses people, I'm going to die of embarrassment." She thought to herself, looking over to her three friends. 

"So tonight, on the Chosen Fours half birthday-" The chief said slightly louder, hyping everyone up. But out of nerves, Liia spoke out.

"It is?" She asked loudly, completely unaware that April 26th was her half birthday. All of the tribe members looked at her weird, as if to say 'are you kidding me?' She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Please continue…"

The Elder rolled his eyes and continued. " The Chosen Four will perform The Test." He finished, to the cheering of most of the tribe. Clarity paled significantly and Liia gulped loudly. Dentelle and Miriam held hands and closed their eyes, taking in deep calming breaths.

"Ladies, please step forward." A different person, this time a woman spoke to them. She stood ten feet away from them, a long silver, blue, red and green candle held lit in her hand. The girls timidly took a few steps towards her. The woman was wearing a dress similar to theirs, except it was all of their colours, just like the candle.

"Tonight," She said in a loud clear voice as they took their places in front her. "You will be united in such a way that you have never been before. But first I will tell you of your individuality." She gazed upon them lovingly, making them feel a bit better about this whole thing. "As your uniforms display you were each born under different elements. The Fire Goddess, Canayal, smiled upon Miriam when she was born, where as the Goddess of Wind, Komanini, chose her twin, Dentelle. They bestowed their unique powers upon you two in the form of communication. 

Miriam, I believe you have always had a bond with fire. Fire has a unique quality of bringing light to someone's dark and dreary life. A way of making you feel like your never alone." She said quietly, looking upon Miriam and Dentelle with a gaze of understanding and knowledge. Miriam nodded solemnly, and the woman continued.

"Dentelle, when the gift of communicating with the wind was given to you, it brought simple pleasures. The feeling of the wind in your hair and the warmth of a summer breeze. The simplest things that everyone else took for granted, you enjoyed every day of your life. Things that other people missed, you picked up on." This time it was Dentelle turn to look amazed.

"How the hell does she know all this?" Dentelle thought to herself, her eyes wide with shock. The woman continued, this time turning to Clarity.

"Clarity, do you realize just how much you have in common with your element? Your name for instance, Clarity, is just like the water. So pure and sweet, something so good to hear. But it's not just your name, its you. You are water and water is you. You both are temperamental, calm at sometimes but stormy the next minute. Your mood swings reflect how water changes from still to choppy in only moments. Water is so like you, always brewing up trouble, that you probably never noticed it. Its something that I hope, and Water Goddess Nomania hopes, you will now think about everyday. You have something that is your perfect match." She smiled at a dumbfounded Clarity. Claritys mouth hung open, her mind trying to process what she had just heard. The woman smiled some more and then turned to Liia. 

"Liia. You are strong, strong in the spirit, strong in the soul and… strong in the head." The tribe chuckled at this, knowing that it was a character trait that had been passed down generation from generation of Liias family. There had never been a Kekepani who wasn't stubborn. "But these traits are good, and explain fully why Goddess Pokili chose you. She was the bossiest of the Goddesses, always wanting more power, wanting perfection. Liia, you were given this power because deep down you want the same things. Controlling Earth means complete power. But Pokili knew you would use these powers well, just as she had. You were chosen for your lack of respect and your thirst for more. Traits that some say are unbecoming and evil, but apparently lie in you, the leader of the Chosen Four." She smiled wittily, winking when she finished. Liia blushed and looked down to the ground, knowing full well that all the things she had said were true.

"But." As the word came out of the woman's mouth all heads snapped up to look at her. "But, that isn't the whole picture. The Goddesses gave you each something that you wouldn't be able to live without. Miriam, Canayal gave you a friend. Someone who wouldn't ever leave your side. Some one to light your way. Dentelle, Komanini wanted you to be perceptive, have such a perspective in life that nothing could stand in your way. No obstacle, whether it be physical or metal, could ever stand between you and your goal. Clarity, Nomania granted you something that completes you. Your other half. Your twin. Yourself. It is you, and everything you stand for that came within your goddesses' gift. And Liia, Pokili thought you were so much like herself that she had to give you her greatest gift. The one thing, SHE couldn't do without. Control. Control over Earth, control over the Chosen Four. The power of Control." She said, her voice loud and proud as she summed up everything that needed to be said before she dropped the bomb.

"But you might notice, in the deepest corner of your hearts, your souls, your very selves, you are missing something. Something that without, you'll never be quite complete. Something you need… And that something is your fifth sister. The fifth member of the Chosen Four."

*

*

*

*

*

*

HEY! So what did you think? This chapter was a lot longer that the others were, I thought I'd give you all a little treat! Anyway, here are a few things I want you to include in your review (I know, its like I'm the teacher, right?)

What did you think of the chapter? How do you think I can tie the Bladbreakers into the story line? What can some of the challenges for The Test be? Cause I seriously have no idea! 

Please help out with suggestions, I swear I'll try to use as many as I can!!! Thanks for reading, REVIEW!


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry to be keeping you waiting, but I've been having troubles writing this new chapter. But I'll figure it out soon! Plus I'm going away on a week long school field trip to Ottawa, so It'll have to wait another week. Anyway, I promise I'll write you all a REALLY good chapter to make it up to you!

I'll miss you all! Wish me luck with the new chapter!


End file.
